thomas_and_friends_the_railway_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Big City Engine
|last_appearance=Thomas the Tank Engine: The Complete Collection |creator(s)= Rev. W. Awdry |gender=Male |country_of_origin=England |affiliation= * London, Midland and Scottish Railway * British Railways |basis=LMS Patriot Class |gauge= |power_type=Steam |vehicle=Locomotive |type=Tender engine |fuel_type=Coal |configuration=4-6-0 |wheels=16 |designer(s)=Sir Henry Fowler |builder(s)=Crewe Works or Derby Works |year_built=May 1934 |year_rebuilt= |visited_sodor=1956 |year_scrapped= |railway= * London, Midland and Scottish Railway * British Railways}}The Big City Engine, is a express tender engine from the London, Midland and Scottish Railway. Biography ''The Railway Series'' The Big City Engine once stayed the night at Vicarstown with Gordon and Duck. The three engines were involved in an argument about the confusion between the mainline stations in London. Gordon remembered a trip to King's Cross in his youth, and believed that London was restricted to Kings Cross (LNER). Duck thought that London was Paddington (GWR), as he had once worked there. The Big City Engine thought that London was Euston (LMS). Unbeknownst to them, they were all correct, as there were a number of stations in London for different railway companies. Even so, Gordon and Duck still continued the argument when the engine went away. Because of this, Gordon was eager to find out, but he was most disappointed to discover when he visited London that the station he visited was St. Pancras. But Gordon did not realise that there is more than one station in London. Personality The Big City Engine was rather pompous, conceited, and single minded. According to his Wooden Railway description, he is a quarrelsome engine from London, he travels from time to time for an overnight stay at the Big Station. According to his Take-n-Play description, the Big City Engine is a pompous character that thinks London trains are the best. During his visits to Sodor, the other engines always get upset with him. Technical Details Basis The Big City Engine is based on an original build LMS "Patriot" Class 4-6-0. These engines were given the nickname "Baby Scots" because the design was based on the Royal Scot Class. All of the real life "Patriot" engines were scrapped. However, there is a project to build a new LMS Patriot, named "The Unknown Warrior". File:TheForeignEngine'sbasis.jpg|Big City Engine's Basis Livery The Big City Engine is painted in BR Brunswick green with red lining and grey wheels and cylinders. He presumably has a British Railways crest on his tender. The Wooden Railway and Take-n-Play toys have green wheels and an emblem on his tender with the initials 'BCE' in red. Background Information ''Thomas & Friends'' The story Gordon Goes Foreign from The Eight Famous Engines was originally going to be adapted for the third series of television series. To save money, the production crew were going to modify Henry's Gauge 1 model with a new face and smoke deflectors to represent the Big City Engine. However, the episode was cancelled, and thus the engine never materialized Robert Gauld-Galliers' interview with Sodor Island Fansite. File:GordonGoesForeign1.png|Episode planning by David Mitton Appearances Railway Series= The Railway Series *'The Eight Famous Engines' - Gordon Goes Foreign Companion volumes *'1996' - Thomas the Tank Engine: The Complete Collection |-|Television Series= Videos *'Mr. Perkins Storytime' - Gordon Goes Foreign Gallery ''The Railway Series'' Main Series File:GordonGoesForeignRS1.png|Gordon, the Big City Engine and Duck Miscellaneous File:GordonGoesForeignLMillustration1.png|The Big City Engine re-illustrated by Loraine Marshall File:FamousEnginesGordonBigCityEngineDuck.jpeg|The Big City Engine in Famous Engines ''Thomas & Friends'' Miscellaneous File:GordonGoesForeign1.png|Episode planning by David Mitton Basis File:TheForeignEngine'sbasis.jpg Refrences Category:Steam Locomotives Category:Tender Engines Category:4-6-0